Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 0 & 5 \\ 2 & 0 & 7 \\ 5 & 8 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 2 & 5 \\ 0 & 0 & 8 \\ 5 & 7 & 6\end{array}\right]$